An Unexpected Event
by Roadrunner-of-love
Summary: After Springing the Joker, him and Harley have some fun that may turn out to be good or bad
1. Chapter 1: Arkham

Chapter 1: Arkham

Gotham was quiet tonight it was one of those very rare occasions where most of the criminal scum were locked up safe and sound in the mental hospital know as Arkham, but even though outside in the city of Gotham everything was quite there was something brewing in Arkham and it was about to bubble over any moment now. The Joker was pacing in his cell, where was Harley she was late she was supposed to spring him ten minutes ago it was now 12pm! "Stupid girl probably got herself caught" he thought to himself . Her job was simple seduce to guard and find the main switch that opens all the cells he wasn't the only one in Arkham that was counting on her, their friends Ivy and Two Face were stuck in this hell hole as well. This plan was well laid out and they couldn't afford any mistakes he had important work to do he needed to get out as soon as possible. He would give her a few more minutes before he would have to try escape by himself risking setting off the alarms.

Harley walked up to Arkham it looking all too familiar to her as she had been there quite a few times herself, She shivered at the thought not wanting to go in but her "Puddin" was counting on her and she would have done anything to be with him again. He had only been in Arkham a few weeks but she know how tortuous it was to be there and she missed him. Harley was dressed in a black mini skirt and a pink tank top as well as a black short haired wig she couldn't risk being noticed as the psychotic female "Harley Quinn" she was trying to be noticed for a different reason.

Harley reached the guards desk without any problems with security thanks to her old security badge she was surprised as hell that it still worked, she tucked it in her push bra for future use. The guard sitting behind the security glass a chubby man with brown hair in his guard uniform watching the cameras enjoying a late night doughnut looked up and noticed Harley. " Hey handsome" she teased . The guard turned noticeably red at being called handsome and almost dropped his doughnut almost as a whisper he murmured "Can I help you miss?" . At this point Harley knew that this would be a piece of cake and she said " Yes handsome I seem to have forgot my badge would you be a doll and let me in?"

"I'm sorry miss but I'm not supposed to let anyone in without a badge." Harley put on her best pouty face and said " Pretty please I wont tell anyone I left some paperwork is all and I need it." The guard succumbing to her said " Fine, but be quick" Harley gave him the biggest smile she could muster as he buzzed her in. As she walked through the door Harley noticed that the switch was right next to the monitor screen she turned around to face the guard. "Hey mista would you like some company for a bit?" she purred. The guard now had a snicker on his faced and opened the other glass door to the room he was in. Haley cat walked over to him he leaned out to kiss her and she landed a fist right to his jaw effectively knocking him to the floor unconscious. Harley stepped over his limp body giving him a quick kick to the gut for good measure and flipped the main switch that opened all the cell doors simultaneously along with triggering the fire alarm since the buttons purpose was in case of a large fire. The Jokers door slid open as well as all the others the sound of the alarm was deafening but the taste of freedom was in his mouth now "Guess I was quick to judge her she got the job done." he thought to himself, he would met up with Harley at the back exit where his men would be waiting with the get away car. It was mass chaos in Arkham now not so silent anymore as the criminals were attacking the guards and even though the guards were putting up a hell of a fight the criminals had the upper hand. Joker walked down the corridor picking up a rifle that lay next to a knocked out guard on his way to the exit. He made his was effortlessly thorough the chaos that surrounded his only stopping to shoot a guard or two that got in his way leaving out a cackling laugh when they dropped to the ground. Only one more turn up a head and he was free from this shit hole.

As he rounded the corner something slammed into him knocking him to the ground his gun firing off into the ceiling. "Puddin!" exclaimed Harley who was now on top of him. "Get off me girl" spat the Joker as he pushed her off forcefully enough for her to hit the wall that was behind them . "But Puddin I was so worried about you so I came lookin' for ya.." "You were late!" the joker yelled at her and Harley just sat there eyes on the floor. " Mista J, I... I didn't mean to be late I..." "Enough Harl I don't need to hear your excuses! Lets get out of here before anyone finds us is Rocco waiting with the car?" "Ya Boss he is waitin' out back." Harley said getting to her feet and she and the Joker walked down the corridor where they saw the Exit sign a few yards away.

Joker swung the metal exit door open rifle up, in case anyone decided to ambush them when they reached the outside Harley close behind him they could see the getaway car in the distance they picked up there pace. They reached the car within a few seconds Joker throw open the back door just as a bullet whizzed past his ear he grabbed Harley by the arm and tossed her into the vehicle she let out a cry of surprise and before she knew it she hit the leather of the back seat of the car Joker climbing in behind her laughing as he pointed his gun out the open window "Step on it Rocco" Joker said between laughing manically shooting his gun left and right not really pointing in any specific direction. " Sure thing boss" replayed Rocco and they sped off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2: The Car Ride

Chapter 2: The Car Ride

Rocco sped off into the night Joker and Harley now in the back seat of the Cadillac Deville. Harley was looking out the window on her side of the car she sneaked a look at her Mister J he too was looking out of his window apparently deep in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice the Harley was now staring at him. Harley let out a sigh this seemed to break the Joker from his thoughts and he tuned to face her. She gave him a shy smile, he knew how Harley felt about him and to be honest he felt the same towards her although he would not totally admit to himself and never to Harley! He patted his leg and said "Harley, baby why don't you come sit on daddy's lap hum?". He didn't have to tell her twice she missed him so much she jumped right onto his lap and threw her arms around his neck.

Joker picked her up swiftly she was now straddling him, his hands moved from where they were on her shoulders down to her nice full hips he eyed her playfully she looked so good in the snug little black mini skirt and the tight pink tank top that made her breasts look great. Without warning Joker pulled Harley against his chest taking her breath away before she knew what was happening Joker kissed her with a passion Harley didn't know he ever possessed. She had never seen him like this before she thought he was never going to let go but Joker broke the kiss, his eyes now full of a raw hunger a primal need for her.. only for her she thought to herself.

Joker slid his hands up to her voluptuous breasts squeezing them gently with his hands she wasn't wearing a bra he had noticed and her breasts were still so perky. He grabbed the hem of her tight pink tank top " Arms up baby I don't think you need this on right now" said the Joker. Harley excitedly raised her arms over her head and the Joker slid her shirt of with one tug and he breast were free and right in his face. Joker stared at her chest "Miss me and the girls puddin'?" Harley said as she shimmied her chest in front of him. Rocco who was driving pretended he didn't see anything and kept his eyes front on the road If the boss caught him looking at his girl he would fire him or worse! They still had about thirty minutes until they reached headquarters which was located in a forest outside of the city limits of Gotham.

"You bet ya doll" Joker replied as he buried his face between her breasts feeling the softness of them on his cheek savoring it he moved his head back and forth rubbing is nose in between them, then he took her left nipple in his mouth and sucked gently she tastes like heaven he thought to him self. He moved to her right nipple and and sucked it a little harder this time, Harley let out a moan grabbing his hair. He lifted his head and said "I guess this means you missed me too huh Harley girl?". Before she could answer he kissed her again harder this time his tongue invading her mouth she returned his kiss with equally as much passion. Joker then lifted his head looking at her he glided his hands over her breasts, down her stomach to her skirt, he slid his hand beneath it. "You're not wearing any underwear my dear." the joker said sliding his hand up her thigh. His hand now hovering over her clit she could feel the heat from his hand she was so turned on. "Please puddin" she begged the anticipation was killing her she wanted to feel him.

Joker gave her a cunning smile and took his thumb and started to rub her in a gentle circular motion Harley knees grew weak she couldn't handle this she tried to push her thighs together but since she was straddling him that was impossible. She couldn't think straight it felt so damn good she started to grind against his hand wanting more she wanted him to fuck her. "Easy baby lets take this nice and slow I want to enjoy you."said the Joker as his thumb was still circling her clit he slid another finger into her tight wet pussy, she wasn't expecting it and it felt so good she had to grab onto his shoulders to keep herself steady or she would have fallen over from the delightful feeling that wracked her body. Joker was hard as a rock now Harley could feel his erection on her thigh she could see he was almost popping out of the pants he was wearing. He slid another finger in pumping gently " Please baby please! Fuck Me! I can't take much more of this" Harley said her body shaking she needed this, she needed him he was gone for too long she needed this since he had been gone, no sex in over a month she was due and he knew exactly how to pleasure her.

"In good time baby doll" he said. Harley knew this was punishment for her being late for the job she had took too long to get him out and now she was paying for it. Joker slid his fingers out of her they were wet with her arousal he put then in his mouth sucking them clean. "Sweet as a peach" Joker said. Harley was watching with wide eyes this was such a turn on. She was about to unbutton the Jokers pants when they both heard and interrupting cough they both stopped what they were doing Rocco snuck a quick look at them in the back with the rear view mirror. With how busy they were with each other they had completely forgotten they were actually in a car. "What is it Rocco!" snapped the Joker aggravated they were interrupted. "So...sorry boss but uhh um." "Spit it out Rocco I'm kind of busy back here!" Joker said even more pissed over because now he was losing his erection and the moment was ruined. "Uh ya boss what I'm tryin' to tell ya is there were here..". "Oh" said the Joker as he faced back to Harley who was still straddling him listening to the conversation contently playing with her pigtail. Joker kissed her neck and she giggled "To be continued" he said with a grin. Harley put on her pouty face as he helped her off of his lap handing her, her pink tank top that he picked up off the car floor she stuck her tongue out at him. " You better keep that tongue in your mouth unless you want to be spanked" he said. Harley just smiled as she slid her shirt back on, the winding road was familiar to her it lead to their home which was just up head.


End file.
